


Inconvenient Sore Throat

by Uninhabitable



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bonding through sickness, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninhabitable/pseuds/Uninhabitable
Summary: Since there's not enough brotherly bonding fics around.Where a certain stubborn little boxed turtle gets the flu but excuses it as an 'inconvenience'.





	Inconvenient Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Since very few bonding fics actually exist, I made one for myself.
> 
> Rottmnt 2k18 is actually going to be the death of me. I love it so much.

"Achoo!"

Mikey stumbled back as his little sneeze jostled his delicate balance on one of the many overhanging pipes in the layer. Rubbing his slightly pink nose in irritation, the orange-banded turtle sniffed, suddenly aware that he lost track of a certain red-striped slider. Mumbling something along the lines of 'come on', Mikey gracefully jumped down to a lower pipe, gripping the cool metal as he scanned his lower surroundings.

The orange-banded teen felt the cold of the air chill his skin, causing him to shiver as he surveyed the area, rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to create some sort of warmth. It became worse when he touched down to a cold, thinner pipe below the one he was previously perched on, forcing his teeth to chatter.

While Mikey suffered from the harsh, cold environment he normally loved to reside in, he failed to notice Leo slip into the shadows to his right. And of coarse, the small turtle missed the jumping shadow above him when Leonardo made his way closer to his vulnerable brother, and when Mikey sneezed again, it created the perfect distraction for Leo as he silently jumped down right behind his younger brother.

"YOUR IT!" The blue-banded turtle shrieked, cackling when Mikey fell from the low pipe onto the beanbag below with an undignified yelp.

"Ugh. You didn't have to scream you know." Mikey groaned, trying to slow down his spinning vision, as well as fight back the nauseating feeling creeping up his throat. Swallowing thickly, Mikey squinted upwards to see Leon dangling upside down on a thinner pipe, sticking his tongue childishly out at his only younger brother.

"You snooze you lose. Or in this case sneeze."

Michelangelo would have responded with a half-hearted retort when suddenly, violent coughs erupted past his lips, forcing him to double over as his body wracked with each deep convulse, his already scratchy throat screaming in burning pain.

It was only when the rattling coughs subsided did the boxed turtle realize his older brother was right beside him, supporting his plastron while the other hand rubbed soothing circles on his shell. It was also then that he noticed the blanket that was previously draped across the sofa next to them now sitting on his shoulders.

"What was that Mike? Trying to make me fall off too?" Leo joked, but Mikey knew that this was the taller turtles way of expressing his worry. The only reason the latter turtle was able to decipher the hidden question within the silly comment was because of the fact that the four of them had lived together their entire lives. "Your also shaking like one of D's about-to-explode experiments. It's not that cold in herr, unless-"

"I'm fine Leo. Just a... uhhh.... an inconvenient throat! Yeah..." Mikey cut in quickly. Even without the hesitation and stuttering lacing those words, the red-striped slider could see the lie as if it was splayed out right before him. He raised an eye ride, tightening the blanket around his immediate younger brother, which Mikey unconsciously leaned into.

"Yeah, and I'm a mammal. Nice try My-Kale-And-Jello. To Donnie!" Leo cried, pointing to the roof to add to the dramatic affect, and Mikey would have laughed had the panic of being diagnosed with a flu or something hadn't settled in his brain. 

"No no no! I'm fine! Seriously! I-"

" _Oh Leader-Nardo, please take me to Donnie!"_ Leo mimicked Mikey with a high pitched voice the clearly was only used for the purpose of annoying the other. "Sure thing Mikey."

"Leo~" Mikey whined as said turtle was dragged forcefully towards Donatello's lab, where the genius turtle normally resided in.

"Yes my little boxed brother."

"I'm seriously okay! Perfectly fi- Achoo!" 

The blue-banded turtle hummed in response, a smirk gracing his features when Mikey became silent behind him. Hand in hand, the two brothers trotted into the purple-wearing reptile's lab, one clearly more enthusiastic then the other.

"Hey D! I have a case of the turtle-influenza." Leonardo announced, pointedly ignoring Mikey's desperate pleas telling him to stop.

The statement instantly gained Donnie's attention, and in mere seconds the soft-shelled turtle was checking Mikey's vitals and temperature, all the while mumbling incoherently under his breath.

At this point Mikey just wanted to slip into his shell, like he normally did when put into a uncomfortable spotlight, but with Leo still holding his wrist and Donnie scanning him for any dangerous symptoms, that action seemed to be put of the question. 

So words of assurance would have to do for now.

"Really Don? Your really gonna' believe Neon Leon over here?" This earned an indigenous huff from the blue-masked turtle. "I'm clearly okay. Can I just go-" 

"He definitely is warming up. His lymph nodes also seem to be swelling, meaning his body is fighting off some foreign virus. He's not close to spiking up, but I'm cutting any protein and calcium consumption until I see improvement in your health."

When Mikey just gawked at his older brother, Donnie sighed and repeated his instructions.

"No meat or dairy. Bacteria feeds on foods that contain them, and we don't want to help the enemy."

"Wait.. no milk? Or pizza!?" A crestfallen expression fell on the normally bright and smiling face of their youngest brother, and to this Leo's 'I need to make Mikey feel better' mode kicked in.

"That just means we can get creative!" Leo tried desperatly. "Have we ever.. backed down on a challenge!?"

Mikey responded with a simple shake of his head, eyes trailing upwards from the floor to face his immediate older brother.

Internally cheering for the quick thinking, Leon continued his little improv motivation speech. "Then I guess we can't give up on that legacy, can we oh dear brother o' mine."

"I guess not..."

"So to the kitchen we go!" Leo cheered, sweeping Mikey off his feet and placing him on his shell before Mikey could register what was happening, and started running off, Mikey laughing, all the way while wrapping his arms around his blue-loving brothers neck. 

Donnie just sighed in false surrender, turning his shell to face the chaotic noise the duo were making. If those two kept going at the rate they were, then they would both be grounded to bed in less then 24 hours.

...

"You can't do this to- Achoo!" Leo rubbed his stuffy nose, his normally bright eyes now slightly red, and his posture slouched from the cold and exhaustion creeping up his bones.

"At least you guys get to share a bed! Keep each other warm?" Raphael tried, giving them an unconvincing grin and shrugging his shoulders.

"I told you no milk Mikey!  And Leo, what were you thinking when you drank from the same glass as him?"

"I forgot!" They both chorused simoultenously, a whine hidden within the complaint.

Donnie just pinched the bridge of his "nose" and handed them both bowls of warm tomatoe soup Raph had prepared befire hand. The duo took them greatfully, Mikey a little more so because of the previous rounds he took expelling everything Donnie tried feeding him after his little milk run two days ago. Leo only started showing affects of the flu a few hours ago, which prompted Don into figuring out how  _he_ got sick. The answer to the question was almost too predictable.

"No jumping, running, consumption of anything I say no to, and just anything that you would normally do to piss me off. Capiche?"

The duo again, simoultenously nodded solemnly.

"Our younger brothers are idiots, aren't they?" Raphael sighed when they left the two to there soup and blankets, plopping onto the worn sofa 

The soft-shelled turtle that had joined Raph on the sofa cringed when he heard blankets and pillows crash into each other, mingling with the obvious audible sound of hoarse laughter.

"You just noticed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Criticism is some-what welcome.


End file.
